Body Swap
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: One morning, Jaime, Lauren and Meredith all wake up to find they've had more than a slight change in appearance...StarKid fanfic with Laurwalk, Breredith and Joime :') (just an M for what might happen later :'))
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! So here's a new fanfic! I've been sitting on it for a while and couldn't wait any longer :')_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own the character, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

* * *

Lauren unlocked the front door and slammed it to. For a few moments she leant against the door and took some deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She was shattered and annoyed. Joe had wanted her to go over tonight but she was having a girls' night in with Julia, Jaime, Denise and Meredith. He'd been annoyed she'd said no as they'd barely seen each other all week but her and the girls had stuff to discuss.

'We've in here Lo.'

Suddenly she was aware of noises floating in from the sitting room. She took a breath and walked into the room. The other girls were all already there and smiled at her as she walked in. Lauren tried to smile but she couldn't hide her annoyed mood.

'Problems with Joe again?'

'Not exactly, he just made me seem like the bad guy by saying I don't have time for him anymore.'

All the girls made a collective 'ahh' as Lauren sunk down onto the sofa. She grabbed the bottle of wine off the table and poured herself a drink. As she took a sip she finally felt herself relaxing.

'You should count yourself lucky. I've just had 3 hours of Brian ranting about changing the groomsmen suits, again.'

Meredith rubbed her temple as she thought back over the memory. Her and Brian had been planning their wedding for months and now, with only 4 weeks left to go everything was becoming chaotic. They were disagreeing over every little detail and it was causing Meredith so much stress. She looked over as Jaime huffed at them all.

'At least you live in the same city of your boyfriends.'

It angered Jaime how much Lauren and Meredith moaned about their relationships. She and Joey were currently going through a rough time and she would give anything to have a boyfriend who lived in the same city as her. She found herself glaring at the girls but then sighed and closed her eyes.

'Well at least you three have boyfriends!'

She opened her eyes as Denise spoke. Denise and Julia were both staring at the other girls with quite the disgruntled look. Jaime instantly felt bad as from the looks on Meredith and Lauren's faces they had all seemed to have forgotten about the other girls.

'Sorry girls.'

Lauren said it but she was still worried about her and Joe. Their relationship hadn't been all rainbows and sparkles recently and it worried her so her having a moan was her way to try and let some of the feelings out.

Meredith took another sip of her drink. She understood that the girls felt left out but she was getting married in a few weeks and planning a wedding was stressful so she had a right to vent. She looked around at the other four girls and sighed, they were all just sat in silence after the conversation.

At the same time, Lauren, Jaime and Meredith all thought that they had the most problems in their relationship.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Lauren woke up and yawned. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and looked around. Why was she in Jaime's room? She closed her eyes and opened them again. She was deffinatly in Jaime's room and if she was here, where was Jaime? They hadn't drunk that much last night had they? Slowly she pulled back the covers and stood up. Once her feet were on the floor she swayed slightly. She felt taller than she had last night and then she looked down at herself. She had on Jaime's pink pyjama bottoms. An uneasy feeling rippled through her, there was something not right about this. Slowly she walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. Jaime's wide blue eyes were staring back at her.

Meredith sighed and rolled over. However she didn't bump into Brian as she would have expected. The other side of the bed felt cold as if no one had slept there at all last night. She was pretty certain he'd been there when she'd fallen asleep last night, so where was he? She stretched out her arms but stopped and whipped open her eyes. She was pretty sure the arms she was stretching out belonged to Lauren. Meredith scrambled out of bed and dashed over to the mirror and sure enough Lauren's reflection was staring back at her.

She tried to calm her breathing. What the hell had happened? Why was she in Lauren's body? And if she was here, were was Lauren? Meredith stopped and tried to think, all her memories and thoughts were just the same as they had been yesterday but at some point last night it seemed her mind had been transferred into Lauren's body. She looked towards the door as she heard moment out in the hallway. After looking at her reflection once more she moved to open the door.

Lauren walked slowly in the kitchen and looked around. As she walked she felt so strange. Jaime was only a few inches taller than her but Lauren suddenly felt like a giant, it would take some time getting use to the longer limbs, but how long would she be like this? This worse thing to do right now was panic. However this became very hard when, as she was pacing up and down the kitchen, her body walked into the room.

'Jaime?'

Lauren was stunned into silence as she heard herself speak. Did she really sound like that? She swallowed as she realised she needed to answer.

'No, I'm Lauren so who are you?'

Meredith opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of something to say. So Lauren was in Jaime's body, at least Meredith felt reassured that she wasn't completely crazy.

'I'm Meredith, what's happened?'

'I don't know but if you're in my body and I'm in Jaime's, where is Jaime?'

* * *

Jaime smiled to herself as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her middle. She did vaguely wonder why Joey was here but she was too sleepy to think about it. However she was suddenly wide awake as she heard the owner as the hands speak.

'Do you want a coffee?'

That wasn't Joey's voice. That was Brian's voice. Jaime distinctly remembered saying goodbye to Meredith and Denise and then falling asleep in her own bed. How then had she ended up in Brian and Meredith's apartment and in bed with Brian? She suppressed a whimper as Brian squeezed her around the middle.

'I'm sorry about starting that argument last night Mere.'

Wait. He just called her Mere. Did he think she was Meredith? She had to get rid of him so she could think of a plan.

'Erm yeah, a coffee sounds good.'

She shivered slightly as he kissed her neck before getting up and leaving the room. As soon as he was out of sight she stood up and ran a hand through her hair. She had Meredith's hair, she had Meredith's hands and as Jaime slowly walked to look at herself in the bathroom mirror she saw she had Meredith's everything as she was Meredith. This had to be a dream. She closed her eyes and took a breath, however as she opened her eyes she was met by the same scene.

Jaime speeded into the sitting room and looked around for Meredith's bag. She had to try and get a hold of someone who knew what was going on. Finally she found Meredith's bag and pulled out her cell, but there was a problem, she didn't know Meredith's password.

'Erm Brian?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you know my phone password?'

She gave a weak smile as Brian came and stood in the doorway with a confused expression on his face.

'No I don't. Why, have you forgotten it?'

Jaime tried to act natural so laughed and nodded, she felt relieved as Brian smiled.

'I'm sure I'll remember it.'

He nodded and left the room. Jaime looked around for a few moments before her eyes landed on the house phone. Of course, if she was here maybe Meredith was at her apartment. She grabbed for the phone and dialled her apartment.

'Hello?'

That sounded like Lauren, what if Jaime was the only one this had happened to?

'Hello?'

'It's Jai...Meredith.'

'Thank god you're okay Jaime! We have no idea what's happened but I'm in Lauren's body and she's in yours and you're in mine.'

Jaime tried to sort everything in her mind out. It would appear that although she could hear Lauren's voice she was in fact talking to Meredith. This felt like a dream, this couldn't be real.

'Okay so you're Meredith?'

'Yeah! You need to get over here so we can try and figure something out.'

She walked around the sitting room as she was too wound up to keep still. Suddenly she looked toward the door as sounds of Brian in the kitchen drifted through to her.

'I can't just leave Brian.'

'Is he there? Let me talk to him!'

'Meredith! Listen to yourself! You sound like Lauren, so you have to think, why on earth, would Lauren talk to Brian this early in the morning?'

She heard Meredith grumble for a few moments before sighing.

'Fine, just get over here as fast as you can.'

'Okay, bye.'

Jaime ended the call before turning around. She jumped as she saw Brian was stood in the doorway holding two cups of coffee.

'Who was that?'

'Erm…Mer-Lauren, I'm going over to their apartment.'

'Why?'

'Er..wedding stuff, you know.'

She was relieved as she saw Brian smile, Jaime realised she must be a better liar than she thought and the wedding was something Meredith had been going on about none stop. She quickly took the cup from Brian and walked back into the bedroom. Thankfully she heard Brian turn on the TV so she could find her way around Meredith's wardrobe in peace. Once in the bedroom she opened the closet and sighed, as she would have expected Meredith's closet was a mess. Finally she managed to find a pair of jeans and a top and before too long was ready to go.

'Bye Brian!'

She had almost made it to the front door before Brian came into the hallway. She couldn't bring her eyes to his as she knew he was looking at her strangely.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?'

She tried not to take a step back as he came towards her and looped his arms around her waist.

'If the wedding planning is getting too stressful, I'm here to help.'

Jaime laughed awkwardly before carefully pulling away from Brian.

'No, everything's good. Bye!'

And with that she opened the door and almost ran away from the apartment.

* * *

Meredith held out Lauren's phone as it buzzed.

'You got a text from Joe.'

Lauren took the phone and unlocked it. The text said that Joe was on his way. Shit. She had forgotten he was coming to pick her up.

'I forgot, I'm meant to be going out today with Joe.'

'What! I'm not going on a date with your boyfriend!'

'Well you're gonna have to!'

Lauren fell silent as Julia slowly walked into the room. She looked at Meredith and saw she looked just as worried as her.

'What's Lauren got to do?'

For a moment Lauren forgot that to Julia she looked like Jaime. It was probably a bad idea to tell Julia what had happened as she probably wouldn't believe them. They needed Jaime to get here so the three of them could discuss what had happened but Joe was almost here.

'I meant she has to have a good time with Joe.'

She smiled at Julia but she could see the confusion on her face. Lauren turned to look at Meredith and could see she was smiling too. It was still weird looking at herself.

'You two are being weird this morning. I'm getting in the shower.'

Once Julia had gone Meredith turned and opened a cupboard. She was hungry and she needed food. On the top shelf she could see a pack of blueberry muffins so tried to reach it, but she couldn't reach.

'God Lauren! Why are you so small?'

She heard Lauren huff as she paced up and down the kitchen. Meredith jumped and finally got the packet. She had opened it and was just about to take a bite from one when it was snatched from her hand by Lauren.

'Meredith! That has gluten in it!'

'Wait, I thought you just said you couldn't eat gluten.'

She folded her arms as Lauren rolled her eyes and went back to pacing up and down the kitchen. Meredith was starting to panic slightly, what if they were stuck like this forever? They both looked round as there was a knock on the door.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so just to clarify. Lauren is in Jaime's body. Jaime is in Meredith's body and Meredith is in Lauren's body :') so for the fanfic the POV's are from whoever is in the body but everyone's reactions are based on who they look like :')_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Erm…yeah, I don't know where this is going and I'm sorry it's short and it's been like 10,000 years since I updated_

_Unfudgejourself3: Haha that would be funny XD and she went home as Lauren, Julia and Jaime live together and Meredith lives with Brian so Denise lives somewhere else XD_

_TearsOfaClown: Hehe thank you and here is an attempt at more :')_

_1katiemariee: Haha I'm getting confused writing it XD and yes so if I say 'Lauren' it's referring to Lauren in Jaime's body._

_Littlestarkiddie: Aww thank you and I'm really trying to write it :D_

_Me: Thanks! And this is my best attempt XD_

_Okay so just so we know, Lauren is in Jaime's body. Meredith is in Lauren's. And Jaime is in Meredith's._

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

* * *

Lauren opened the front door and her mind went blank. Joe was stood there and as she looked at him, she forgot everything that had just happened. She forgot she looked like Jaime and in the next second she was hugging him.

'Joe!'

She had closed her eyes and was smiling. However she quickly became aware that there were no arms around her. Why was he not hugging her back?

Meredith walked into the hallway and stopped dead. Her eyes met Joe's and she saw he looked rather confused. Poor Lauren, it seemed she had forgotten that to her boyfriend she wasn't Lauren, she was Jaime. Meredith shook herself as she realised the awkward silence that was developing in the room.

'Jaime…Jaime.'

She sighed as Lauren didn't look round, it seemed she really had forgotten everything that had happened.

'LAUREN!'

Lauren whipped around and dropped her hands. She looked up at Joe and saw he was staring down at her with a strange look on his face. Her eyes followed his as he turned to look at Meredith.

'Why did you just call Jaime, Lauren?'

She knew she had to act fast so that Joe wouldn't suspect them because that was the last thing they needed. So, she put on her best smile and turned to look at Joe.

'It's opposite day!'

She carried on beaming as Joe looked at her and his confused look intensified. Her eyes shifted to Meredith and she silently egged her on to join in and eventually Meredith realised what she needed to do.

'Yeah! Once a month we just have a crazy day where we all swap names.'

Lauren smiled before pointing at herself.

'So I'm Jaime, but today I'm pretending to be Lauren.'

She breathed a sigh of relief as Joe suddenly smiled.

'Oh so that's why you hugged me!'

The two girls nodded and smiled. Lauren slowly walked out of the hallway and into the sitting room. She glanced quickly at Meredith as she past, it was so strange looking at herself but not being in her own body. She sighed and took a sit on the sofa.

Meredith watched the space where Lauren had vanished for a moment before looking back at Joe. Being in Lauren's body, Joe suddenly seemed so tall. How on earth did Lauren cope with being this small? Suddenly she blinked as she realised Joe was staring at her.

'Well, are you not going to get ready so we can go out?'

'Oh yeah!'

Meredith felt herself blush before smiling slightly. She showed Joe into the sitting room before running into Lauren's room in the hopes she could find something to wear.

Lauren tried not to look at Joe as he walked into the room. She was sat cross-legged on the sofa holding her water bottle.

'Wow Jaime, you're taking this whole opposite day to a new level.'

She looked down at herself and for a second she thought she was just sat normally, but then she realised, she was sat normally for Lauren and not for Jaime. She slowly un-crossed her legs and smiled at him weakly before quickly looking away. This was so awkward. Lauren was in the same room as her boyfriend but it was like he wasn't her boyfriend. To him, she was his friend Jaime. How had this body swap happened? And how long would it go on for? She changed a glance at Joe. He was too busy checking his phone to notice she was staring. Lauren felt her heart sink slightly, she felt so close yet so far from him. What if she never got back into her own body? What if she never felt Joe's warm embrace around her again? Suddenly a thought came into Lauren's head; Jaime was going out with Joey. She couldn't kiss Joey! He was like a brother to her. She shuddered slightly and took a sip of her water. It was at this moment that a now ready Meredith came back into the room and it was at this moment that Joe jumped up and kissed her.

The gulp of water Lauren had just taken went everywhere. She coughed and spluttered and tried to control her breathing. Joe and Meredith were both stood staring at her. Luckily they had been drenched by Lauren's attempt to become a human water feature.

'Are you okay Jaime?'

'Yeah, I er…thought there was a spider on the wall.'

That was the worst excuse ever, but what could she say? To Joe, she had no reason to be upset about who he had just kissed, but it had upset Lauren. She wasn't upset at Joe as he didn't know and she wasn't angry at Meredith as she was doing a very good impression of a cat trying to cough up a fur ball. He had just kissed his girlfriend and nothing more but Lauren wanted to be in her body to feel the touch of her boyfriend's lips on his and it suddenly hit her that she might never feel that touch again.

* * *

_A/N: See you as soon as the next chapter is written XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I'm updating! What is this?! XD sorry it's been a while! Okay so remember Lauren is in Jaime's body. Jaime is in Meredith's and Meredith is in Lauren's._

_1katiemariee: Yay! And thank you!_

_sami-sam99: Yeah :'(_

_TearsOfaClown: Hehe and bahaha I was so proud of that sentence!_

_thecocaptainofthefriendship: Aww thank you!_

_Little Miss Witterer: Hehe and maybe they will, maybe they won't :') and yay!_

_jessdc: Oh Jess XD you and your strange reviews :')_

_MichAndChipzzz: Wow, I saw you had reviewed this whilst writing it…ARE YOU PSYCHIC?! And cool! :')_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren watch as Joe led Meredith over to the front door. She followed behind them and stood in the hallway. Just as Joe's hand reached for the front door someone knocked on it. Lauren's eyes connected with his for a second as he turned to look at them.

'Are you expecting anyone?'

'It's probably Meredith, she's coming over to talk about weddings and stuff.'

She watched as Joe nodded and opened the door. Lauren smiled as a flustered looking Jaime was revealed. It seemed that being in Meredith's body was causing her a lot of stress. Before anyone could speak, Joe pulled Meredith out of the door. Lauren sighed as she looked back at them with a terrified expression on her face. The door closed behind them and for a moment there was silence, until Julia came into the hallway.

'Oh hey Meredith, bit early isn't it?'

'Yeah, well you know me, early riser and all.'

'Eurgh, you sound like Jaime, she always get up ridiculously early.'

Lauren laughed as Julia looked at her accusingly but then smiled. Luckily, Julia had to go to work so they said good bye to her and then finally Lauren and Jaime were alone. The two girls waited until they were sat down before they spoke.'

'Lauren, what's happened?'

'I don't know, did something happen last night.'

'Well all we did was have that discussion about the boys.'

Both girls gasped at the same time. Did this have something to do with them moaning about their boyfriends? This was beginning to sound a lot like the film Freaky Friday. How were they supposed to go about getting back into their own bodies? Well in Freaky Friday they changed back once they had learned to appreciate each other. But who were they meant to be appreciating? Their friends? Or their boyfriends?

'Lo, what if we can't change back?'

Lauren brought her attention to her friend. She looked so sad, it was strange as even though she was looking at Meredith and hearing Meredith's voice, the girl in front of her was so clearly Jaime. To Lauren it felt that if she looked into her eyes hard enough, she could see Jaime's blue eyes behind Meredith's brown.

'We'll find something Jaime.'

Jaime sighed. It was so weird hearing her own voice reassure her. If anything, it made her believe less that everything would be okay. She wanted her own body back, more than anything. She came out of her thoughts as Meredith's phone buzzed. Even though she still couldn't unlock the phone she could see the start of the text that had been received.

*Text from Dress Shop*

Miss Stepien, I am just confirming your booking for a fitting tomo….

Jaime felt her stomach drop. They had all apparently forgotten about that. Meredith and her bridesmaids were all going for a fitting for their dresses tomorrow. Meredith was getting married to Brian in a month, what if they hadn't sorted this out by then? And what about Meredith? She'd have to watch herself marry Brian but wouldn't be to experience it for herself. They needed to somehow get Meredith back to the apartment so they could talk things through.

'Jaime, do you think we should tell the others?'

'It would be for the best, but they wouldn't believe us.'

She watched as Lauren sighed. They hadn't even gotten through a day of this and already she was missing Joey. Surely she could come up with a reason as to why Meredith would have to call him. But they had to try and act normal, and be normal to the boys. Because they owed to the true owner of the body they were in to not ruin their relationship.

'I pity you and Meredith.'

'Why?'

'Because Joey lives in LA, so I don't have to deal with seeing him.'

She smiled as Lauren laughed, before pushing her. They were stuck like this for now, so they had to try and make it work.

* * *

Meredith twiddled her thumbs uneasily as they drove along. If the severity of an awkward silence was an Olympic event, her and Joe would take the Gold medal, hands down. Meredith had no idea what to say. What did Lauren and Joe talk about? She thought about what her and Brian talked about. Well for the past few weeks their main topic of conversation had been the wedding and she couldn't really talk about that with Joe.

'Did you get an appointment?'

Oh shit. What appointment? What could Lauren possibly need an appointment for? Meredith felt like she was intruding on Lauren's personal life. She felt so rude.

'What appointment?'

'With the doctor, about going on birth control. Did you forget again?'

Oh. My. God. Meredith wished the ground would open up and swallow her. This was so embarrassing. She didn't want to know about Joe and Lauren's sex life! Did birth control mean they were stopping using condoms?! Meredith shuddered and almost threw the thought out of her mind. No! She refused to think of that! No! Absolutely not! She looked at Joe and saw he was staring at her. She had to give some sort answer but she felt like she'd lost all power of speech.

'Erm…I'll make it tonight.'

'Okay.'

Joe looked back at the road again. There was something different about Lauren today. It was as if she'd had a personality change but was trying to hide it. In fact, there had been something different about Jaime too. Something had flashed in her eyes as she had hugged him, something vaguely familiar. He shook his head and sighed to himself. He was going to try and understand his female friends, it was too early for deep thoughts like that. They drove the rest of the way to the mall in silence.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Meredith staggered back through the door to the apartment. That had been one of the most stressful days of her life, and all they'd done had gone shopping. As she looked up and saw Lauren and Jaime appear. She ran and hugged them and the three stood in a tight circle for a few moments.

'How was it?'

'Oh you, just going shopping with your friend's boyfriend, when he thinks you are his girlfriend is so fun!'

The sarcasm in her voice was clear but as the three moved into the sitting room, Meredith relaxed a little. Until she thought about the conversation in the car.

'Oh yeah Lauren, did you book your appointment?'

'What appointment…oh..'

'Yeah! I died of embarrassment.'

Meredith smiled as Lauren's eyes dropped from hers and her cheeks flushed. Over the next few hours the girls talked through everything and all the theories they had. They swapped cell phone passwords so they could at least try and act normal. And then there was nothing else to say. All they could do now was try and wait it out and see what happened.

'Meredith, are you gonna be okay tomorrow?'

She frowned and thought about the dress shopping. It would be hard but there was nothing she could really do. And besides she'd be able to see exactly, how the dress looked on her.

'I'll be just fine.'

* * *

_A/N: Okay so after this week I will have more time to work on this! Yay and do any of you guys have any suggestions for what you think should happen? I know how I want the general story to go but I'd happily take your thoughts :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi guys! Hope you like this!_

_(Ehmahgerd...so I literally just finished this chapter and got it ready to update and then a Skype notification came up saying Jaime was online XD I was like 'well this is awkward' (I have her because she gave me acting coaching but still haha XD))_

_MichAndChipzzz: PSYCHIC! And yay! :') hope you like this!_

_TearsOfaClown: Hehe, here's more! And maybe he will soon!_

_sami-sam99: Bahahah XD_

_pottermore2917: They will and what if they don't change back?!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based off members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Also...I HAVE MAJOR AVPSY FEELS!_

* * *

Jaime slowly pulled on her jacket. She was nervous about today but she also felt so guilty. Today she'd be trying on Meredith's wedding dress, yes it would fit her as she was in Meredith's body and it had been made for her but Jaime felt like she was taking the experience away from Meredith. She was the one getting married, not Jaime and because of this stupid body swap Meredith would never be able to feel how amazing it felt to wear a wedding dress for the first time. She sighed and checked her cell.

'Deeds is outside, bye Brian.'

A few seconds later she watched him appear in the sitting room doorway. He leant against the doorway and looked at her. Jaime was sure he knew something was wrong. They had barely spoken last night and Jaime felt so guilty. She was supposed to be acting like Meredith, they had agreed they wouldn't tell anyone and would try and act natural but it was so hard. A moment later he walked back into the sitting room. Jaime closed her eyes and sighed before opening the door.

Lauren picked up Jaime's car keys with a shaking hand. She hated driving Jaime's car, she didn't know why; they just had a mutual hatred for each other. She looked up as Julia came into the room.

'I still can't believe Meredith and Brian are getting married.'

She smiled. Despite the situation they were in, the fact that Brian and Meredith had actually managed to organise themselves and book everything was amazing. They had all thought they'd be that couple who just stayed engaged.

'Yeah, Meredith was actually organised for once.'

'What?'

Lauren turned slowly as she heard her own voice from behind her. She had forgotten that with the current situation Meredith herself was their third room mate.

'Ohhh...'

'Yeah oh Jaime, you can't just stand there and insult Me...redith.'

Lauren's eyes had widened as Meredith almost revealed herself. She looked at Julia and saw she was staring at them.

'All right, what's up? Even you two can't be this weird.'

She couldn't look at her friend. She wanted to tell her so badly. But how did you explain it? So she sighed and looked at Meredith who seemed to be going through the same thought process as her.

'Lauren can explain.'

Meredith's mouth fell open. How was she meant to explain? Eurgh, why had Lauren had to palm it off on her?

'Let's just go to the shop.'

And with that Meredith stalked out of the apartment. Which was hard, seeing as she still wasn't quite use to Lauren's small size. As she walked down the corridor she heard the door click close and the sounds of the girls behind her. They left the building and headed over to Jaime's car. She called shot gun and smiled as Julia grumbled and got in the back. It wasn't so bad being in Lauren's body, there were worse outcomes she could think of. She glanced sideways to where the real Lauren was trying and mostly failing to start Jaime's car.

'Jaime are you okay?'

Lauren nodded and didn't look at Meredith. It was still weird looking at herself and it not being a mirror. Finally she got the car started and they set off. They had been driving for a few moments when she sensed Meredith lean forward and turn on the radio. Smooth Criminal filled the car.

'Ah! I love this song!'

She glanced sideways as she saw Meredith had started dancing. They were all failing at this 'act natural' agreement. Yes, this was one of Meredith's favourite songs but it wasn't Lauren's. She glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Julia was staring at Meredith. To Julia is looked like Lauren was madly dancing to a song, Lauren rolled her eyes and turned the radio off.

'Aww!'

Slowly Lauren looked at Meredith and glared at her. At this rate they were going to end up being taken to hospital in straitjackets. They drove the rest of the way to the shop in silence.

Jaime held her breath as she and Denise walked through the door. The store was filled with beautiful dresses and they took her breath away. As they had come in a bell had rung from somewhere in the store and a moment later a woman appeared and smiled at them.

'Ahh Miss Stepien! Hello! My name's Hannah, we spoke briefly when you were last in.'

She blinked for a few moments, too dumbstruck to speak. Had Meredith already been here? Well she guessed Meredith had whilst she was still in her own body. Finally she smiled and stepped forward.

'Hi! This is my maid of honour Denise.'

Jaime mentally high-fived herself. She had been so natural there! She watched as Denise stepped forward and shook Hannah's hand.

'How many more bridesmaids do you have coming?'

'Three.'

Again! She was surprised she could so easily reel off parts of Meredith's wedding. Maybe there was still a little bit of Meredith left in her body.

'And your mom's coming too remember.'

'Oh yeah.'

Damn, she'd almost remembered everyone. She wondered how Meredith's mom was getting her but that would seem like a weird question to ask. She smiled as Hannah led them over to a sofa where they could wait. A moment later another woman appeared carrying two flutes of Champagne, she handed them to the girls.

'This is Beth and...'

Another woman appeared and smiled at them.

'Izzy and they'll be helping you try on these lovely dresses!'

At that moment Lauren, Meredith and Julia came through the door. Lauren looked like she was on the verge of passing out. Poor Lauren, Jaime knew how hard it was to drive her car and it had taken her a long time to master it and it had just been thrust upon Lauren and she had to deal with it.

'Oh you guys okay?'

Lauren turned to Denise as she spoke. She straightened up and smiled before walking over to her friends.

'Yeah we're good, Jaime just needs to buy a new car.'

She shared a look with Jaime. However to everyone else she did just look like she'd referred to herself in the third person but she saw the slightest smile appear on Meredith's face. It seemed Jaime had gotten the joke. They all sat down and accepted flutes of Champagne too. Why were you given Champagne when you went to a dress shop? Was it because when you were a little drunk your eyes would slip over the price tags. She pondered this as she took a sip. They all turned as the bell rang again and Meredith's mom came in.

'Hi Mrs Stepien!'

'Hi girls, sorry I'm late.'

They all greeted Mrs Stepien and moved up so she could sit down. Once Beth had also given her a drink, Hannah reappeared with Izzy.

'Shall we make a start?'

Jaime's breath caught as Beth unzipped the first bag. Thank God Meredith had already been in to pick out some dresses. This first one was beautiful. It was ivory coloured with little crystals sewn onto the bodice and the train. She looked at Beth as she looked up at her and smiled.

'What do you think?'

'It's beautiful.'

'And it'll look even better on!'

She smiled although she was terrified, and she wasn't even the one getting married, well she hoped she wouldn't be, they had to find a way to change back before she could say that. Once she was ready Beth helped her step into the dress and pulled it up. Jaime looked at herself in the mirror. Wow. Meredith show did make a beautiful bride, Jaime herself was getting butterflies. She carried on looking at the mirror as Beth began to lace up the back.

'So what's your colour scheme?'

Crap. What was Meredith's colour scheme? There were two she'd heard Meredith talking about. Blue and purple. But which one had they gone with? Jaime should know this! Wait. Jaime suddenly remembered Meredith talking about the argument she'd had with Brian the night before they all swapped bodies. They had had to change the groom men suits as they had changed from purple to blue!

'We finally decided on blue.'

'Has it been a hard choice?'

Jaime laughed to herself as she thought back over the massive thought process she had just done.

'You wouldn't believe.'

She carried on looking in the mirror but then realised Beth had stepped back and was smiling at her.

'Are you ready to go show your friends?'

Slowly she took a breath. This was the hard part. 'You're an actress Jaime, act your way through it.' She thought to herself, although that didn't really settle her churning stomach. She smiled at Beth as she helped her step down off the platform and led her over to the curtain. Jaime took one final breath as Beth pulled back the dividing curtain.

Meredith almost fell off the sofa as she watched Jaime slowly walk into the room. Wow. Meredith had never liked herself in fancy dresses they were too well...fancy. But this one, it looked amazing on her. This was the one good thing about not currently being in her own body, she could see what the dress looked like from a distance and boy did it look amazing. Slowly she brought up her eyes to meet Jaime's and smiled. Everyone around them was ooing and ahhing but Meredith kept quiet. It was clear Jaime felt very uncomfortable but she smiled slightly as Meredith gave her a little nod.

'Meredith! You look beautiful!'

All her friends had almost swarmed Jaime so Meredith took the moment to check herself. She was okay on missing out on this experience...wasn't she?

They decided to take it in turns. See one wedding dress on and then see a bridesmaid's dress on the girls. Meredith looked to her left at Lauren, they were both stood on platforms and Beth and Izzy were busy lacing up the backs.

'Meredith looked beautiful didn't she?'

Lauren watched Meredith as she swallowed. Having spent a considerable amount of time in her own body, Lauren was able to tell that Meredith wasn't coping very well with this experience. She had hoped saying something like that would make Meredith see that she wasn't totally missing out. But Lauren guessed the feeling of trying on the dresses played a big part as well. After a moment she reached out her hand and squeezed Meredith's. Meredith and Lauren both had brown eyes but as Lauren looked into her own eyes there was something different about them. They hadn't changed colour and to anyone else they wouldn't look any different but Lauren could see her friend Meredith though them, clear as day.

'So...are we going to see either of you back here soon?'

She blinked and looked in the mirror and saw Izzy smiling at her. Oh dear. How were they supposed to answer that? Lauren didn't know what Jaime and Joey planned to do in the future and Meredith was the reason they were all here in the first place. Why had they had to swap bodies? Lauren missed Joe. She knew what their relationship meant to her now and she never wanted to lose it. So couldn't she just swap back already? Nothing happened, what did she think would happen?'

'Maybe.'

She was relived as Izzy smiled and went back to lacing up the dress. They were only making small talk but it was really hard to answer and Lauren smiled as they were finally ready to walk back out into the store. Julia and Denise were already in their dresses and together they all went back out together.

Jaime's eyes widened as her friends came out, they all looked so pretty. But did Meredith like them? Her eyes met hers and she saw just the smallest of nods. In an instant Jaime beamed.

'I love them!'

She smiled at Hannah as she smiled at her before walking over to the girls and making slight adjustments to the dress, such as pinning the waistlines and pulling up the hems.

'Did you want the hems to go all the way to the floor?'

She looked at Meredith for guidance and saw her nod whilst mouthing the words 'Because Lauren's small'. She laughed and saw Meredith smiled too. They were going to get her dream dresses and nothing could stand in the way of that...not even this body swap.

'All the way to the floor, so we don't have different lengths.'

She watched as Hannah and Beth spoke to each other for a few moments and Beth wrote down what they said. Izzy was finishing off pinning the dresses so they fit perfectly and they really did look amazing.

Meredith looked down at herself and smiled. This dress looked great on Lauren; in fact, it looked great on all her bridesmaids. The blue had been the right choice! It suited all their skin tones perfectly.

'I knew blue was better than purple.'

'What?'

Oh no. Had she just said that out loud? Slowly, Meredith looked up and found Denise staring at her. She seemed confused as to why Lauren would have just said something like that.

'I like blue?'

'When Meredith asked us to vote you voted for purple.'

Crap, Lauren had voted for purple. How could she explain this one?

'Well you know, now that I have the dress on I realise blue is way better than purple.'

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief as Denise smiled and agreed with her. Denise was such a good friend and Meredith was so happy she had agreed to be her maid of honour. She thought about the argument she had had with Brian before this had all started, at the time it had felt like such a massive thing but now she knew she'd go through it all again if it meant she could see him again in her own body. They had to tell the boys, they deserved to know but it could ruin everything, because what if there was no reversing this body swap?

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Bye!_


End file.
